


The Proposal of a Lifetime

by Yellow_Soul



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Gold/Mystery Character, It's revealed at the end, Marriage Proposal, Other, Read at Your Own Risk, Salisbury Steak, Wine and Dine, an idiot in love, because it's canonly Gold's favorite, well-written shit post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Soul/pseuds/Yellow_Soul
Summary: Gold is excited to finally propose to the love of his life, the only problem is who exactly he's in love with.





	The Proposal of a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> I am unashamed to say I wrote this at Christmas with my cousin at two am. She liked it at least and I hope you do too! :'D

 

          Gold rolled his fingers mindlessly around the ring in his pocket, strolling down the street. Today was the day, he could feel it in his heart of hearts! _He was going to ask them to marry him._

 

          Ever since he was little it had been his dream to find someone that made his life worth living. While his ways of finding a suitor were rather _unorthodox_ , it didn't change the intention and meaning behind his actions. Despite his flirty tendencies he _did_ plan to settle down one day with a fine young spouse...

 

          And so here he was, making his way into a high-end restaurant, trying to keep his cool as he waited to be seated.

 

          "Are you alone, sir?" The waitress looked frazzled, probably from having worked to long a shift. She attempted a smile, but it came out more pained than anything.

 

          "Table for two please." she nodded, but her head didn't stop bobbling after the first up and down, instead it sort of pittered out its swaying as she turned around, "Right this way."

 

          The table was well adorned with flowers and patterned napkins, the lighting dimmed for an almost perfect romantic mood. The only way it could possibly have been any better was if, sitting right across from him were- "Would you like something to drink?" The monotone cut through his daydreaming and reeled him back into reality.

 

          "Yes! Please- uh, just something classy, like wine, or-" he could feel the waitress's judging stare bore into him. "Got an ID kid?"

 

          "Y'know, grape juice works, too." she rolled her eyes and walked off, leaving Gold to call out after her. "TWO GLASSES, NOT ONE!"

 

          He seated himself carefully, still twiddling with the ring in his pocket as he waited anxiously. His big moment would be soon. Any second now he'd have the picture perfect date and he'd order the food, get down on one knee, and he'd do it this time, he really, really would!

 

          The clink of ornate wine glasses on polished wood made his eyes glance up, from where they'd been tracing the patterns on the napkins, to make eye contact once again with a very tired waitress, "You gonna wait for your date to get here, or are you gonna order already?" she popped her hip and looked meaningfully at the menu placed in front of him.

 

          He hastily picked it up and searched for what he knew was by far the greatest dish they could serve, "The biggest and best of these you got!" he gestured proudly at the picture, nose upturned just a tad. "Right, of course." she huffed, scribbling in her notepad before she took the menu from his hands and shuffled away once more.

 

          Gold turned back to the thoughtfully arranged table and tapped his fingers and toes impatiently. He was so _close_! He'd waited far too long for this moment. Soon it would just be him and his true love, nothing could keep them away- till death do they part! They would move in together, he could introduce them to his mom! His heart beat in his ears at the mix of emotions and adrenaline. He wasn't sure how much longer he could _wait_ like this, flushed and eager for his first love to come face to face with him once more. He could almost see them now with their-

 

          "It's done, but _very_ hot, so be careful." a platter was placed smoothly in the center of a table. He squealed as the waitress blandly removed the lid, releasing the steam hidden beneath the dome.

 

          And there they were, handsomely lavished in a thick gravy coating and sprinkled with onions that sat tantalizingly about them, like stars winking playfully. Gold didn't even bother looking at the sides of the dish, they were merely nothing in comparison to the true beauty that lay before him. He couldn't help but agree with the waitress, he'd never seen a dish so attractive in his entire life.

 

          "That's one sa-" Gold stood, pushing her out of the way, so that he could kneel before the table, and look at his loved one upon their thrown. His throat felt hoarse with emotion as he carefully took the ring he'd been fiddling with from his pocket, and stared down the main dish.

 

          "Will you, Salisbury Steak, do me the greatest honor ever by becoming my spouse forever and for always, so long as we both shall live?"

 

          The silence was deafening, he could feel the collective catch of the restaurant's breath as they all watched to see how it went down. The gravy twinkled back at him, as if laughing at his absurd question. Of _course_ they would only ever say yes to Gold! They were practically _made_  for him and placed on a silver platter waiting for him to pop the question.

 

          Gold grinned giddily, "I must take you home, we have so much planning to do!" other couples and groups began to clap, applauding the young man's bravery, he bowed before looking back to the waitress.

 

          "I'm presuming you want a to go box, then?"


End file.
